From the Ashes
by Deathblade Prime
Summary: After surviving an apocalyptic bombardment, the Ravens seek to avenge there fallen comrades. FxK, LHxOC, AxC, possible OCxOC
1. Chapter 1

Deathblade: Here's a fic I've been writing in class for quite some time. So without further a due here's the first Chapter of From the Ashes.

Disclaimer: I only own Tyree and the Enforcer type Mobile Suits, and the rest belong to the respective owners.

* * *

From the Ashes

Chapter 1: Sole Survivors

* * *

P.O.V Tyree

January 28th, C.E. 70

* * *

What a way to start being independent. First thing Remille and I saw, after killing my own uncle, Leos Clyne, and saving Mars from annihilation, was the Atlantic Federation fleets knocking Deimos out of orbit, then seeing them nuke Rapture, which caused a chain reaction in the Hammerhead Orbital station. What really shocked us was seeing the Atlantic Federation's 1st, 2nd, 3rd, 4th, 5th and 6th fleets intercepting and destroying the escape shuttles, filled to capacity with civilians, in cold blood. The comm-chatter greatly saddened me, hearing them calling us 'Coordinator Lovers' and 'Space Monsters', while they enjoyed butchering innocent people. Luckily for Remille and I, Phobos' explosion masked our position from their sensors as they launched nuclear missiles to the planet's surface. I knew that there were fall out shelters underneath Raven Headquarters that led to Ancient Mars Ruins, so they'd survive.

The two of us let out a sigh of relief as the Atlantic Federation armada left, which gave me time to activate an Omni-directional distress beacon on all ZAFT frequencies. I know that aunt Ezalia or uncle Siegel would personally lead the rescue, but now I'm beginning to lose hope. It had been three weeks since I've activated the beacon and there is no sign of rescue. Remille had already passed out from oxygen deprivation and I would soon follow. As my eye slowly closed, my mind wandered to the people I would leave behind: My aunt Ezalia, my cousin Yzak, his girlfriend Shiho, my uncle Siegel, my other cousin Lacus and her fiancé Sebastian. The last thing I saw before everything went dark, were the running lights of an approaching ship.

* * *

P.O.V. Tyree end

* * *

On board the ZAFT Laurasia-class _Taurus_, Supreme council member Ezalia Joule was standing on the bridge fearing the worst about the last piece of her deceased brother, Siegfreid, who was killed twelve years ago in C.E.58 by radicals of Emeraud, shortly followed by her in-law Louisia Clyne. 

"Is there anything?" She asked as she watched the nuclear firestorm that still raged across the Martian surface.

"Sensors can't seem to find anything on the surface and the underground shelters seem to be empty." Replied a crewmember in CIC.

"What about the beacon?" Ezalia asked with a look of worry on her face.

"We can't seem to get a clear reading, but it appear to be coming from the remains of Phobos. I recommend that we launch our GINNs to search the area, miss Joule." Another crewmember replied.

"Very well, do it. Have them do a thorough search until they find anything that resembles a Mobile Suit." Ezalia ordered not wanting to lose another family member. _'Please be alright, Tyree. Please be alright.'_ She mentally pleaded as the Taurus' GINNs launched.

The _Taurus_' six GINNs charged into the remains of Phobos at high-speed for the pilots did not want to anger a member of the Supreme Council AND the Chairman as well. The Johnson team closed in on to the signal with weapons at the ready just in case it was a trap set by the sponsor nations. While they were searching, the Taurus detected Mass Driver activity on the surface from the old Raven Headquarters. The _Taurus_'s weapons systems quickly went online, but it was completely pointless because the approaching ship was an old style mobile suit transport with enough room for three suits on their backs.

"This is the ZGMF-_Taurus_ to unknown ship, you are to identify yourself or we will open fire." Taurus' operator demanded.

'_WHOA, hold your fire Taurus. This is the transport ship _Hope_. We're completely defenseless here.'_ Replied the captain of the _Hope_.

"How many are you aboard?" Asked _Taurus_' captain.

'_Twenty, we're all that's left when AFF finished their holocaust.'_ Hope Replied.

"ONLY TWENTY?!" Ezalia shouted in surprise.

'Yes twenty. Most of us were outside trying to stop the nukes. We only have one pilot left with us.' Hope replied depressively and sadden.

"MISS JOULE! Johnson team's returning with two ACs! One of them has been identified as pilot Joule's. They want us to notify med-bay." Alerted the mobile suit operator. Ezalia turned to the green coat at the station with a look of hope in her eyes.

"Do it! And inform them that I will personally be there to oversee it!" She ordered before she rushed out of the bridge.

"Yes ma'am" Pointlessly replied the green coat as he relayed the message.

In the hangar, the Johnson team had just returned with both heavy damaged ACs and with the technicians were just about to open them. Ezalia had just arrived in time to see them open the black and red AC, while they were still working on the dark teal and silver one. She quickly rushed past them to tend to her nephew and removed his Earth forces styled helmet only to find that his breathing and his pulse were very weak. Surprised and worried, she hurriedly unstrapped him from his seat and pulled out the seventeen-year-old pilot. "Get him to med-bay and hurry!" She ordered as she placed the silver haired pilot onto the stretcher of a med team that just arrived. "What about the other pilot?"

"She has low breathing and a weak pulse." Replied a technician wearing a space suit.

"Bring her to med bay as well!" She ordered while she moved along side her nephew. Along the way, the _Taurus_ and the _Hope_ plotted a course towards the PLANTs at best speed.

* * *

February 14th CE 70

* * *

It's been two weeks now and Ezalia hadn't left Tyree's side, other than going to the bathroom and getting something to eat. While looking over her nephew, a green coat ran in the room with a look of dread on his face. "Miss Joule, the Earth Forces…they…they…" 

"They what? What happened?" She asked expecting the worse.

"THEY'VE NUKED JUNIUS 7!!!" He yelled waking the ex-EASF, Earth Alliance Special Forces, pilot.

"J7's gone?" The pilot weakly asked.

"Who are you? Name and rank!" Ezalia demanded interrogatively.

"Remille Ramius, formerly Leos Clyne's right hand." Remille replied.

"You should rest for your inquiry in front of the Supreme Council." Ezalia said.

"Yes, ma'am." Remille replied before going back to sleep.

Normally, Ezalia had nothing against Naturals, because her nephew's first girlfriend was on. Even though this girl was a natural, she nice to talk to during the barbecue two years ago in 68. Hell, Ezalia was the one who implemented the 'Revenge' contract against the person who brutally tortured and repeatedly raped Tyree's girlfriend. But after what the Atlantic Federation did, she began to resent them.

On the third week of travel, the _Taurus_ and the _Hope_ were within range of the PLANTs. The crews of both ships could see the remains of Junius 7 slowly drifting towards the debris belt. The crew of the Taurus tried to point the blame on Remille, because she was a natural, but Ezalia put a stop to that by saying that the former Earth Forces pilot was a key witness to what happened to the Mars Colony.

Chapter 1 end

* * *

Deathblade: Well here's the first chapter of From the Ashes. Before I forget her are a few changes I'm doing to the timeline, firsts off both Lunamaria and Meyrin have the same age they had in Destiny, second Flay doesn't hate coordinator, hell she been dating Kira for months not Sai, nor does her Father, third I've changed Luna's birthday a bit it will be in January instead of July for plot reason. Now here are the standard Enforcer specs, which I'm sure you're all dying to see.

* * *

Model number: RVN-948N  
Code name: Enforcer  
Unit Name:  
Unit type: General Purpose/Combat Superiority Mobile Suit  
Manufacturer: ZAFT  
Operator: Ravens  
Assigned Pilot:  
Pilot Call sign:  
Paint Job:  
First deployment: March 9th CE 70  
Accommodation: pilot only cockpit in torso  
Dimensions: overall height 17.72 meters  
Weight: max gross 68.4 metric tons  
Construction: Ancient Martian alloy on movable frame  
Power plant: 4 x Antimatter canister, output rated at 3 GW  
Equipment and design features: sensors, range 21300 meters; Hyper ECM and ECCM; Optional METEOR link up system  
Fixed armaments: 2 x Beam Vulcan gun, fire-linked, mounted in head; "Hera" High powered Beam saber, power rated 14.1 MW, either arm mounted or hand uses;  
Optional hand armaments: "Zeus" High powered beam rifle, power rated at 15.8 MW;  
Remote weapons: Customizable

* * *

Deathblade: Now for the Units, I have made for four Pilots.

* * *

Model number: RVN-948N  
Code name: Enforcer  
Unit Name: Destroyer  
Unit type: General Purpose/Combat Superiority Mobile Suit  
Manufacturer: ZAFT  
Operator: Ravens  
First deployment: March 9th CE 70  
Assigned Pilot: Tyree Joule  
Pilot Call sign: The Enforcer  
Paint Job: Black with Red trims  
Accommodation: pilot only cockpit in torso  
Dimensions: overall height 17.72 meters  
Weight: max gross 68.4 metric tons  
Construction: Ancient Martian alloy on movable frame  
Power plant: 4 x Antimatter canister, output rated at 3 GW  
Equipment and design features: sensors, range 21300 meters; Hyper ECM and ECCM;  
Fixed armaments: 2 x Beam Vulcan gun, fire-linked, mounted in head; MA-M3 GINN Sword, stored on hip, hand use; 2 x "Hera" High powered Beam saber, power rated 14.1 MW, either arm mounted or hand uses;  
Optional hand armaments: "Zeus" High powered beam rifle, power rated at 15.8 MW; 1 x Quantum Rifle, stored on back, hand is use, power rated 1 GW, three shots MAX  
Remote weapons: 8 x tri-barreled DRAGOON 

Model number: RVN-948N  
Code name: Enforcer  
Unit Name: Spellbinder  
Unit type: General Purpose/Combat Superiority Mobile Suit  
Manufacturer: ZAFT  
Operator: Ravens  
Assigned Pilot: Lunamaria Hawke  
Pilot Call sign: Mage  
Paint Job: Bright Red, Dark Crimson trims  
First deployment: March 9th CE 70  
Accommodation: pilot only cockpit in torso  
Dimensions: overall height 17.72 meters  
Weight: max gross 68.4 metric tons  
Construction: Ancient Martian alloy on movable frame  
Power plant: 4 x Antimatter canister, output rated at 3 GW  
Equipment and design features: sensors, range 21300 meters; Hyper ECM and ECCM; METEOR link up system; HiMAT  
Fixed armaments: 2 x Beam Vulcan gun, fire-linked, mounted in head; 2 x "Hera" High powered Beam saber, power rated 14.1 MW, stored above "Xiphias", hand uses; 2 x MMI-M15 "Xiphias" Rail guns folded underneath hips folds out in HiMAT mode; 2 x M100 "Balaena" Plasma cannons, mounted over shoulders in use in HiMAT mode; Shield, mounted on left arm  
Optional hand armaments: "Zeus" High powered beam rifle, power rated at 15.8 MW;  
Remote weapons: Customizable

Model number: RVN-948N  
Code name: Enforcer  
Unit Name: Funeral Mask  
Unit type: General Purpose/Combat Superiority Mobile Suit  
Manufacturer: ZAFT  
Operator: Ravens  
Assigned Pilot: Mathias Badgiruel  
Pilot Call sign: none  
Paint Job: Black with Purple trims  
First deployment: March 9th CE 70  
Accommodation: pilot only cockpit in torso  
Dimensions: overall height 17.72 meters  
Weight: max gross 68.4 metric tons  
Construction: Ancient Martian alloy on movable frame  
Power plant: 4 x Antimatter canister, output rated at 3 GW  
Equipment and design features: sensors, range 21300 meters; Hyper ECM and ECCM;  
Fixed armaments: 2 x Beam Vulcan gun, fire-linked, mounted in head; "Hera" High powered Beam saber, power rated 14.1 MW, either arm mounted or hand uses; MA-M3 GINN sword, hip mounted, hand use; LANCER homing beam system, mounted on back and lower legs  
Optional hand armaments: "Zeus" High powered beam rifle, power rated at 15.8 MW;  
Remote weapons: None

Model number: RVN-948N  
Code name: Enforcer  
Unit Name: Revenant  
Unit type: General Purpose/Combat Superiority Mobile Suit  
Manufacturer: ZAFT  
Operator: Ravens  
Assigned Pilot: Remille Ramius  
Pilot Call sign: Widow maker of Yggdrasil  
Paint Job: Dark Teal and Silver  
First deployment: March 9th CE 70  
Accommodation: pilot only cockpit in torso  
Dimensions: overall height 17.72 meters  
Weight: max gross 68.4 metric tons  
Construction: Ancient Martian alloy on movable frame  
Power plant: 4 x Antimatter canister, output rated at 3 GW  
Equipment and design features: sensors, range 21300 meters; Hyper ECM and ECCM; Stealth Field Generator  
Fixed armaments: 2 x Beam Vulcan gun, fire-linked, mounted in head; "Hera" High powered Beam saber, power rated 14.1 MW, either arm mounted or hand uses;  
Optional hand armaments: "AGNI" 320mm Hyper-impulse sniper rifle, power rated Unknown;  
Remote weapons: None

* * *

Deathblade: Well, there you have it, these four units are the first of many Raven pilots. If you want to have an OC in the Ravens simply copy the standard specs of the Enforcer customize the weapon load out a bit and PM them to me. Keep in mind, they must received before I post chapter 4, after that will be too late, and I already planned to have Jane Houston, Morgan Chevalier, Rena Imalia and Stellar Louisier. That sevens pilots…out of eighteen so there are eleven slots left. 


	2. Chapter 2

Deathblade: Time to get chapter two under way. Before I forget, both Remille and Mathias are actual Armored Core 2 Characters, hell I haven't even beaten Mathias yet in the arena. The Enforcers have the appearance of the Strike E. Also here are the genetic types of the three current Raven Pilots.

Mathias Badgiruel: Coordinator 1st gen

Remille Ramius: Natural

Tyree Joule: Coordinator 2nd gen/Extended Coordinator 1st gen(One notch below UC)

Disclaimer: Same as before, just to be sure Sebastian Connor belongs to StormWolf77415, author of the excellent fic 'Song of the Storm Wolf'.

1!

Chapter 2: The Hawkes and the Joule

February 18th, C.E. 70

Siegel was waiting at the docking ring of Aprilius 1 with Yzak, Lacus, Connor and his own right hand Patrick Zala. The group oversaw the docking of both the _Taurus_ and of the _Hope_. As soon as the _Laurasia_-class finished docking procedures, two med-teams emerged from the ship and rushed pass them to the awaiting ambulances. Yzak had managed to catch a glimpse of his cousin on the first stretcher with an oxygen mask covering his nose and mouth. "TYREE!" He yelled as he tried to run after them, but Siegel stopped him.

"Control yourself, cadet. We'll know what happened from your mother." Siegel said just as Ezalia exited the _Taurus_ with Tyree's duffle bag from his AC.

"Mother, what happened over there?" Yzak franticly asked.

"The Earth Forces lied to us about what happened to the Mars Colony, it wasn't a natural Disaster. Only twenty-two survivors out of sixty million." Ezalia grimly replied.

"Damn, those naturals. First Copernicus, then the Bloody Valentine, AND NOW THIS! It would seem that those naturals are doing everything they can to wipe us out." Patrick bitterly said.

"One of the survivors was the former right hand of your brother, Leos Clyne, sir." Ezalia added as the Raven Administrator and one of the last pilots approached them.

"From what council member Joule and I could gather, the Atlantic Federation was waiting for the right moment to get rid of a few rebellious factions along with many Coordinators." Said a voluptuous woman with shoulder length lavender hair, who was flank by one of the last remaining pilots. The three councilmen and teens turned towards the new comers.

"Administrator Monroe! It's good to see you again." Lacus said as she went to hug the older woman.

"My, you've grown, Lacus. I bet your fiancé is having a hard time keeping his hands to himself, right?" Alexandria teased the dark brown haired coordinator, slightly embarrassing him.

"Administrator, we have to inform the rest of the PLANT Supreme Council of this." Mathias whispered to Alexandria.

"Right, pilot Badgiruel." She told him before turning towards the others. "If you'll excuse us, we have to inform the rest of the Supreme Council of this event."

"Very well. This way if you will." Siegel replied as he led the Ravens to his limo along with Zala, while the teens and Ezalia went to the hospital.

1!

At the Aprilius general hospital, Lunamaria Hawke was visiting her younger sibling, who was born with a weak immune system by natural standards. She was unaware that her sister would soon get a temporary roommate. "Hey, Meyrin! It's me!" Luna said as she knocked on the door.

"Luna, come in." Meyrin happily replied behind a hermetically sealed chamber with integrated air lock inside the room. From that point on both Hawkes been catching up sine Luna's last visit. Meyrin couldn't believe that her sister was kicked out of the ZAFT military academy for hospitalizing a fellow cadet that groped her. However their discussion was cut short, when a team of MDs rushed in with a stretcher. The team moved next to the second bed, near the door. Luna caught a glimpse of the person on the stretcher as they transferred him to the bed, but couldn't put her finger on it. Both Luna and Meyrin blushed slightly as they watched the med team rip open the youth's black ZAFT style flight suit exposing his well tone chest. The medical technicians hooked him up to the cardiograph only to find out that he's flat-line.

"Damn! Get the D-fib in here, STAT!" Ordered the lead tech. A nurse quickly brought in the defibrillator and charged it. "SET TO 200! CLEAR!" He added as quickly released the electricity into the Raven's body. They were lucky as the Raven's heart began beating normally.

After hooking up the respirator, the doctors and nurses slowly filed out of the room. This gave Luna the chance to check out Meyrin's new roommate. 'Wow, he isn't half-bad to look at.' She thought as she brushed some of his silver hair, which was a trademark of the Joule family. "You know, he looks familiar." She said.

"Coming for the girl whose bedroom wall are covered with posters and wall-scrolls of him." Meyrin pointed out as she recognized him.

"You mean that's…" Luna trailed off as she stared at him wide eyed.

"My nephew." Ezalia said as she walked in with Yzak in tow surprising both girls.

"Council member Joule!" Both Hawkes said in surprise at the visitors.

"Please, I just came to see my nephew before I go to the council meeting. How is he?" Ezalia asked in worried.

"Well ma'am, they only had to defib him once." Meyrin answered not knowing how the younger Joule would react.

"HIS HEART STOP!?" Yzak yelled spooking the younger Hawke. Before anyone could say anything else, they heard a groan coming from the bedridden Raven pilot.

"Can someone tell me the license number of the fully load semi that ran me over?" Tyree asked as he slowly opened his eyes to see his aunt, his cousin and a girl with short magenta hair that he found quite attractive.

"You know, you're the only one I know who can crack a joke after suffering a near death experience, cuz." Yzak said smirking as he lightly punched his cousin's shoulder.

"How's Lacus doing?" Tyree asked as he removed the respirator mask and took a deep breath.

"She's touring the children's ward with her fiancé." Yzak replied.

"Before I forget, what's your name?" Tyree asked Luna as he sat up getting the cricks out of his back and removing the cardio-pads from his chest.

"Hawke, sir. Lunamaria Hawke." Luna replied blushing as she got a full-unrestricted view of his chest.

"But everyone calls her 'Luna' for short." Meyrin piped in from her seal chamber.

"Hey, aren't you the one that hospitalized Dearka? Not that he deserved it, mind you." Yzak asked.

"That pervert couldn't control his hands." Luna spitefully replied as she crossed her arms frowning.

"A looker and someone who isn't afraid of speaking her mind. I like that in a woman." Tyree said making Luna beam with pride. "Anyway, what's your name, bubble girl?"

"I'm Luna's little sister Meyrin. As you guess, I got a very weak immune system." Meyrin replied. Tyree thought for a short minute before asking for his bag that Ezalia brought in with her.

"What are you looking for in there?" Ezalia asked as her nephew opened his duffle bag and pulled out the standard issue Raven Medical kit.

"Something that will make her live life to it's fullest." Tyree answered while opening the kit. "Now there might be a few 'questionable' items in here, but rest assured I've asked medical division about them." He added as Yzak reached in and pulled out a pack of suspicious looking wrappers.

" 'Questionable' like this 'questionable'?" Yzak asked while holding up a full pack of rubbers, which enticed a good round of laughter.

"Yeah, cuz. You can keep them for your 'special night' with Shiho." Tyree replied as he pulled out a hypo-spray filled with programmable nano-machines.

"What 'special night', Yzak?" Ezalia suspiciously asked her son as Lacus and Sebastian entered the room.

"Oh do tell us, Yzak." Sebastian playfully said, which made the silver haired ZAFT cadet beet red and sparked another round of laughter at his expense.

"NONE OF YOUR DAMN BUSINESS, CONNOR!!!" Yzak yelled still red as hell, as Tyree finished programming the nano-machines.

"Here, give this to her." Tyree said while handing the hypo to Luna.

"Um…okay." Luna uneasily replied as she placed the medical apparatus into the small airlock system for food trays. Then activated the system.

"So how do I use this thingy?" Meyrin asked while holding the hypo.

"Just put the cone shaped part against your jugular artery, which is right here," Tyree explained while showing where the artery was on his neck, "then press the button." Luckily for him, Meyrin understood him as she placed the device against her neck, squeezing her eyes shut expecting pain as she pressed the button on top of the Hypospray with her thumb. The only sound heard from the injection was a small 'pshh'. "Now that the injection is done, you just need to wait a few minutes for the nano-machines to do their work." Tyree added as he stood next to his bed at his full height of 6'01".

"Where are you going, cousin?" Lacus innocently asked.

"Aunt Ezalia, how long was I out?" Tyree asked as he headed to the adjoined bathroom.

"Well, we rescued you around three weeks ago. Why?" Ezalia replied pondering what her nephew meant.

"Well Lacus, you trying holding it in for around forty-two straight days and see what it does to your bladder and colon." He said answering Lacus' question as he closed and locked the bathroom's door. Just as few seconds later, a rather large sigh of relief was heard throughout the room, which made everyone present cramp up with laughter that lasted for several minutes.

"I think he took his bag with him in there." Lacus said after calming down a bit. "So he's planning on changing in there as well." As if on cue, Tyree exited the bathroom garbed in his Raven uniform, which resembles the ZAFT red coat elites but with reversed colors.

"Well Aunt Ezalia, I believe that the Supreme Council would like to have my report on what happened in the Martian Orbit." Tyree said in complete seriousness.

"Very well, Tyree. We shall head to the Supreme Council Chamber." Ezalia replied.

"Um…before you leave I was wondering…well…" Luna said trailing off.

"Yes?"

'_Here it comes.'_ Practically everyone in the room thought at the same time.

"Can I have your autograph?" Luna asked while bringing out a small notebook and a pen from her back pocket and blushing a bit.

"You know, I'd be surprised if you didn't ask." Tyree replied as he took the notebook and pen. He opened it to a blank page and wrote: 'To Lunamaria Hawke, from Tyree "The Enforcer" Joule' along with his mobile number. "Here you go." He added as he returned the notebook with the pen as a bookmark to the page. When he and his family left, Luna opened her notebook and gasped wide eyed.

'_I don't believe it! He gave me his phone number! I heard he only give it to girls he really likes when he's single.'_ She thought as Meyrin left her airtight chamber.

"Wow! He gave you his number! You're the second person with his personal phone number, since the first is dead." Meyrin said as she read over her sister's shoulder.

'_Does that mean he wants to pursue a relationship with me?'_ Luna asked herself in her mind.

Chapter 2 end

1!

Deathblade: Well chapter two is done. Here's the First submitted OC from Zidane Lightning Saix, which will make an appearance in the next chapter. He based his unit on the F91 Gundam.

1!

Model number: RVN-948N  
Code name: Enforcer  
Unit Name: TimberWolf  
Unit type: General Purpose/Combat Superiority Mobile Suit  
Manufacturer: ZAFT  
Operator: Ravens  
Assigned Pilot: David Bernard  
Pilot Call sign: Wolfpack  
Paint Job: Silver w/black  
First deployment: March 9th CE 70  
Accommodation: pilot only cockpit in torso  
Dimensions: overall height 17.72 meters  
Weight: max gross 68.4 metric tons  
Construction: Ancient Martian alloy on movable frame  
Power plant: 4 x Antimatter canister, output rated at 3 GW  
Equipment and design features: sensors, range 21300 meters; Hyper ECM and ECCM; weapon mount, used to carry beam rifle or beam launcher, located on rear skirt armor plate; heat radiation fins, mounted in shoulders;Fixed armaments: 2 x Beam Vulcan gun, fire-linked, mounted in head; "Hera" High powered Beam saber, power rated 14.1 MW, either arm mounted or hand uses; 2 x VSBR (Variable Speed Beam Rifle), selectable mega particle acceleration speed for damage or penetration application, mounted on backpack, hand-operated in use, beam shield, mounted on left forearm; spare beam shield, stored on right hip armor  
Optional hand armaments: "Zeus" High powered beam rifle, power rated at 15.8 MW;  
Remote weapons: None

1!

Deathblade: That's one down and only Nine spots left.


	3. Chapter 3

Deathblade: Okay, time for chapter 3. Here's a little recap of the OCs that were submitted/borrowed: David 'Wolfpack' Bernard, Corrin 'Black Widow' Allheart, and Sebastian 'StormWolf' Connor. As always the Mobile Suit specs are at the bottom. Enjoy!

1!

Chapter 3: The Rise

March 9th CE 70

It's been exactly three weeks since the Council meeting and two weeks since the successful deployment of the N-Jammers at the battle of Yggdrasil, the Supreme Council gave the Ravens access to the Martius Arsenal in Martius City to rebuild their forces. On one of the tarmac, Tyree was practicing with the newly build RVN-948N Enforcer. He couldn't believe how maneuverable this unit was or how precise the targeting system was. But what really surprised him were the power cores and the armor used. The Enforcer was powered by four Anti-matter canisters, which provided 3GWs of constant power, making the Enforcer units capable of using the most energy demanding equipment, like the DRAGOON and LANCER systems, without any trouble, but weapons like the Satellite Canon, Positron Canon, and Quantum Rifle aka the 'Suicide Gun' would cause severe power drain and structural damage after just a few shots. The alloy used to make this Mobile Suit Model was completely impervious to ballistic and kinetic weapons; also it was naturally resistant, not immune, to energy-based weapons without an Anti-Beam coating or being laminated. The Enforcer's basic load out was based off the KARASAWA, high-energy beam rifle, and the MOONLIGHT, high-energy beam saber. They were known as the 'ZEUS' and the 'HERA'. The ZEUS made the KARASAWA look like pulse rifle, while the HERA could be used when mounted on the arm or by hand and it can easily switch between both modes even during the middle of a battle. Also it was equipped with two twin linked beam head vulcans for CIWS.

Just when he finished his routine, he felt something in the back of his head telling him to dodge something right behind him. Tyree made his Enforcer fly over, while twisting in the air, the coming threat. After doing a cat-like landing, Tyree saw his attacker, it was another Enforcer unit, but it was armed with two MA-M3 Heavy Swords and this unit was black with purple trims compared to his black and red trims. _'Still sharp as ever, eh Joule?'_ Mathias told him on the comm.

"Don't tell me, you're still angry about our Arena match last year." Tyree replied smirking.

'_I'm not. Beside, you won fair and square. Even though we were in ACs back then, and your current unit is equipped with DRAGOONs due to you high spatial awareness.'_ Mathias said as he tossed a Heavy Sword to Tyree. _'Catch! I want to test your skills in the new unit.'_

"Well Mathias, I accept your challenge!" Tyree replied as he caught the sword and skillfully went into a combat stance. "So JUST BRING IT, OLD MAN!"

'_First off, don't call me old; I'm only seven years older than you. And secondly,'_ Mathias calmly said closing his eyes, _'CONSIDER IT BROUGHT!'_ He added snapping his eyes opened as he charged the Nine Breaker with his Heavy Sword.

Little that bath pilots knew, they had a small audience at the fence of the facility and Remille was leaning against said fence with her arms crossed against her chest. She was granted leniency after her testimony of what happened to mars and due to the fact that she could pilot a GINN without any OS modifications during the battle of Yggdrasil, in which she racked up 43 Mobile Armor kills, 7 Drake-class Kills, and 3 Nelson-class kills with only a reconnaissance-type GINN. She would've gotten an Agamemnon-class kill, but her sniper rifle ran out of power, and after that battle she became the only Natural to be awarded the Order of the Nebula and the Nickname _'Widow maker of Yggdrasil'_. "GO TYREE! YOU CAN DO IT!" Cheered two girls behind her. Remille glanced back and saw Luna and Meyrin, who was released from the hospital, cheering the young coordinator on.

'Three can play that game.' Remille thought while grinning mischiefly. "COME ON MATHIAS! KICK HIS ASS!" She yelled cheering the order coordinator, a cheering war was just declared. Both Ravens went for each other's throats with GINN swords, even though they don't do squat. No one had expected the move Tyree pulled. He went in close, after purposely missing a horizontal slash, smashed pommel of his sword on the back of Mathias' Enforcer's head, forcing him to lean forward, then Tyree forcibly grabbed his opponent's cockpit hatch lifting him into the air and finally slamming Mathias into the ground.

"I win again, Mathias!" Tyree said.

'_That was an interesting move you pulled.'_ Mathias pointed out as he stood up.

"Thanks. Come on, I'll buy you a drink after we dock." The silver haired coordinator said while heading to the hangar.

'_Make it a non-alcoholic drink, you know how strict Administrator Monroe is when it comes to alcoholic beverages.'_ Mathias replied as he followed the Nine-Breaker in.

Luna was on cloud nine, because she had just witnessed a live battle concerning her idol and another Raven, also it wasn't a simulated battle like they showed on television which she recorded every single one, but a real one. "Now that the duel is over, what are you two doing here?" Remille asked while turning to the Hawke sisters.

"We want to sign up." Luna eagerly replied.

"Oh?" Remille said raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, we want to join in different areas though." Meyrin pointed out.

"Alright, the administrator handles the recruitment. So on in." Remille replied. Not needed to be told twice, both teens ran inside the main building to find the administrator's office. The pair passed by a few green pads and blue pads along the way. After a good fifteen minutes of searching and asking directions, they finally found the right office. They took a few seconds of primping before knocking on the administrator's door. 'Enter.' They heard. Opening the door, both girls saw the Admin speaking loudly to someone on a screen.

"Listen, I don't care how you do it, but get the _Phoenix_ operational ON TIME!" Alexandria shouted to a green pad officer while slamming her fists on her desk.

'_Yes, ma'am. Right away, ma'am.'_ Replied the frighten, to the point of wetting himself, green pad as he closed the comm-line.

"So what can I do for you two?" Alexandria asked after calming down.

"We'd like to sign up." Luna replied.

"Really?" The older woman asked as her eyes brighten while she stared at two prospecting recruits. Getting serious nods from both teens, she ushered them to the chairs in front of her desk while reaching inside a drawer. "There are multiple areas within the Raven Organization, which are shown by the color on the shoulders." She added while pulling out recruitment forms from the desk. "Like mine signifies Command." She said showing them her gold pads.

"What are the other areas?" Meyrin asked thinking of going for Mobile Suit Operation.

"There are four areas other than Command. Red means pilot, blue rounds up medical and R&D, green stands for engineers and mechanics, and gun metal, or silver if you prefer, is infantry and security personnel." Alexandria explained while handing each of them a form. As soon as she gotten hers, Luna immediately went for piloting.

"What about Mobile Suit Operation?" Meyrin asked.

"Oh that's in the Command division, which rounds up Mobile Suit Operations, Recruitment, Administration, and Ship Operations. Paperwork central." Alexandria replied as Luna finished filling her form.

"Done." Luna proudly said.

"Let me see." Monroe said as she took Luna's form. "Piloting?"

"Yeah! Ever since I saw an Arena match, I wanted to become a pilot." Luna explained.

"All right, then." Alex replied as she brought out a requisition form and checked off a few things. "Take this to the Quarter-Master to get your gear, then report to the hangar for training." She added handing Luna her requisition form. Nearly jumping for joy, Luna grabbed the form and ran out of the office after asking for directions. It didn't take her long to get her uniform and changed into it. As she walked into the hangar, she saw her idol talking to a mechanic about some modifications to his unit, while Mathias was leaving the hangar with Remille, hand-in-hand. Deciding on making herself known, Luna headed to the Nina-Breaker with much nervousness.

"Um…excuse me." She said grabbing the attention of both the pilot and mechanic.

"Luna? You've signed up?" Tyree asked quite surprised as he stared at her, taking in her features. 'She does look cute in the uniform. Hey, wait a minute!' He thought as he noticed Luna's mini-skirt. "That isn't a regulation skirt."

"Think of it as a compromise," she told him. "So when does training begin?"

"Talk to you later." He said to the grease monkey.

"Yes, sir." The green pad replied before he ran off to tend to the other mobile suits.

"Luna, here's how we do things: First off, you three weeks of supervised piloting, meaning you'll be inside an Enforcer with an experienced pilot while you the learn the basics. Then it's a month of partnered missions in your own mobile suit customized to your liking, weapons and paint job." Tyree explained.

"REALLY! Just three weeks and I get my own unit!" She exclaimed loudly.

"Yeah, but first you'll need to choose a call sign." He told her hoping he didn't go deaf.

"Call sign?" She asked. "Why would I need one?"

"During battle, you need one just in case an enemy survives and has a grudge against you and tries to hunt you down in public." He explained. "Mine for example s the Enforcer." Luna thought about a good nickname to have on the battlefield.

"How about… 'Mage'?" She asked with already the perfect emblem, paint job and Mobile Suit name.

"Mage, huh? Very well then Mage, let's begin your first lessons." He told her before leading her to Destroyer.

1!

March 30th CE 70

For Luna, three weeks was nothing, but now that her training was over, the four pilots were in the cafeteria playing poker while they waited for a mission. They played every type of card game imaginable, save for strip poker. Before the Holocaust, missions for Ravens kept pouring in by the truckload, but now it was like nobody had a need for Ravens anymore and this was really ticking her off. Her first week as a full fledge Raven and there was nothing to do as the month of April was creeping upon them. Suddenly, Meyrin, wearing her command uniform, ran in with a big smile on her face. "WE GOT ONE!" She said loudly surprising all four pilots.

"Really? A mission?" Luna asked.

"Who's hired?" Mathias asked as he regained his composure.

"You're all going to participate in Operation Uroboros. I don't have the details with me though." Meyrin relied.

"We'll probably by brief by our employer on site. Who hired us and how much are they paying?" Tyree asked still looking at his cards.

"The ZAFT Defense committee hired you and they're paying…five hundred…thousand…each." Meyrin replied. This actually made Tyree and Remille drop their cards, showing everyone that they respectively had a Dead man's hand and a royal flush, in surprise.

"You're kidding us, right?" Remille asked in complete shock.

"Well then, let's go earn our pay." Tyree said after recovering as he stood up.

"You'll be carried to the operation by the Nazca-class destroyer, Vesalius. So collect your gear and go kick some butt." Meyrin ordered. The pilots quickly ran out of the cafeteria. 'I love my job.' She thought as she left the room for her office. 'I bet we'll get a whole load of new pilots after this mission.' She rounded a corner and a young man wearing civilian clothing. 'Speak of the devil.' "Can I help you?" She asked him.

"Yeah, I was looking to sign up." He answered turning towards her. "And there's also someone else in there."

"Name please?"

"Bernard, David Bernard."

"Okay, Mr. Bernard. Just wait out here until I call you." Meyrin told him as she entered her office to find a young woman sitting at her desk with her feet up on it. "Do you sit like that at your house?" She asked after closing the door. Her brunette visitor simply turned towards the younger Hawke, Meyrin jumped back a bit by the harden stare of the woman's silvery hazel eyes.

"Got a problem with that?" She asked narrowing her gaze.

"No problem… no problem at all." Meyrin replied as she hurried to her seat. "Now then, why are you here?"

"Isn't that obvious?" The brunette stated as she mentally counted the ceiling tiles. "I want to sign up as a pilot."

"Okay," Meyrin said as brought out the recruitment form from her desk and gave it the woman. The new cadet quickly took it, filled it and gave it back without a word. "So miss…Corrin Allheart."

1!

Meanwhile on the Vesalius, Sebastian Connor was pacing around as he waited for the mercs to arrive. He had no idea why high command would hire mercenaries for an operation he wouldn't be part of nor briefed. 'Man, this suck.' He thought as he paced in the pilot ready room. 'Not only, I can't participate in it since I mostly fight in space; they want me to show them to their rooms!' His train of thoughts came to a halt as the Nazca's hangar doors opened to four incoming mobile suits. The first to land was bright red with dark crimson trims; it was armed with the standard Enforcer beam rifle, an anti-beam shield, a pair of Xiphias rail guns on the hips with a HERA on each of them, and a pair of Balaena Plasma cannons mounted on a HiMAT system. It took the spot across of his custom High Maneuver GINN.

The second unit was dark teal and silver and it was simply armed with an arm mounted HERA and an AGNI multi-phase sniper rifle, but the equipment on the back definitely peaked his interest. It was a Stealth Field Generator; it can render the mobile suit invisible to any form detection save for the naked eye. This one went next to the red one.

The third was black with purple trims and it was apparently armed with the standard load out, a MA-M3 Heavy Sword on the hip and the latest weapon development, the LANCER system. This system could easily decimate a whole squadron of mobile suits and mobile armors in just a few seconds. It was done during a test fire against drones two weeks ago. This suit went next to the commander's High Maneuver GINN.

The last one was just like the last one except it had red trims and it didn't have a LANCER, but it had a second HERA on the right arm and a different rifle stored on the back. Connor immediately recognized the last one's paint job as his fiancé's cousin. 'The Defense Committee hired them?! They're the best mobile suit pilots in the system.' He thought as the hangar doors closed and pressurized.

Once pressurization was complete, the four Enforcers opened up to let their pilots out, Tyree quickly went to the red Enforcer to check on the pilot. "So Luna, how does Spellbinder feel?" He asked as he helped her out of her mobile suit.

"It feels great! My own unit designed to my specification. It's like a dream come true." She replied as they headed to the locker room side by side with their duffle bags, which contained their flight suits. The four of them entered the ready/locker room and met up with Sebastian.

"Good to see you, Tyree. Better than last time I saw ya." Sebastian said holding out his hand.

"Like wise, Seb." Tyree replied clasping Connor's hand. "So what do you think of the Enforcer models? Feel like quitting ZAFT and joining the Ravens instead?"

"Nice to look at and I just might." Sebastian said grinning.

"So when's the briefing?" Mathias asked.

"In a few minutes, why?" The ZAFT elites asked puzzledly.

"Quite simple, old friend. The sooner we get briefed, the sooner we can get under way." Tyree pointed out.

"This way, then." Sebastian said as he led the Ravens to the briefing area of the bridge. Along the way, the Ravens thanked every known deity that Administrator Monroe had gravity plating installed on board their command ship, _Phoenix_, as they floated towards the Vesalius' bridge, where the commander, Rau Le Creuset, and captain Ades were discussing about Operation Uroboros. "Commander, the Ravens are here and they're ready to be briefed." Connor said.

"Very well, gather round, then." The masked commander replied as the pilots did so around the table display. "This operation code name 'Uroboros' has three target and two waves. The first wave is simple, we'll drop N-Jammer equipped mole units all over the planet, to disable any form of nuclear activity from the Earth forces." Rau explained.

"And the second wave?" Remille asked.

"That's when the mobile suits some in. As I said before, this operation has three objectives for now: Gibraltar, Victoria, and Carpentaria." The commander explained.

"Three of the Earth's Mass Drivers? Then all that would be left is…" Luna began in surprise.

"Kaoshung, Panama, and Alaska, since Kaguya is under Orb's control." Tyree finished.

"Correct. The operation commences on April first at 2355 Hours, so rest up, choose your target and good luck." Rau said to finish the briefing. The experienced Ravens reviewed the targets and landing zones.

"Okay then, Luna and I will take Carpentaria. Mathias, you got Victoria. And Remille, you got those pansy-assed Eurasian at Gibraltar. This operation is the first step in avenging the lost souls of Mars and Junius 7." The Nine Breaker explained getting nods from the two experienced Raven pilots.

"I heard that the African community and Oceania are allowing us to send some ground based mobile suits like the BuCUEs and ZuOOTs with the first wave." Sebastian added.

"While the GINNs and Enforcers are in the second. Think we'll get recruits after this operation?" Mathias piped in.

"I hope so. This will be one heck of a battle." Luna said as she threw in her two cents before her stomach told everyone on the bridge that she was hungry. "Sorry about that." She added blushing a deep scarlet out of embarrassment.

1!

April 1st CE 70: Operation Uroboros  
Location: High-orbit over Earth  
Time: 2359 Hours Zulu

1!

In orbit of Earth, multiple _Laurasia_-Class frigates successfully deployed the N-Jammer moles and land based mobile suits without a hitch and now the second wave was ready to go. Tyree and Luna were heading for the lead drop pod on the lead drop ship going to Carpentaria. The drop ship had around eleven pods that held four mobile suits each. Quickly both Enforcers docked with the lead pod with two other GINNs. "So Luna, ready to kick some ass?" Tyree asked as Destroyer and Spellbinder docked.

"I am, but I'm a little nervous." She replied as the pod closed up.

"That's good, even I'm a little afraid. Combat veterans often get the 'five-yard' or 'noobie' shakes before a battle, no matter how important." He explained. "You should've seen me when I first started piloting. For the first few weeks, after missions, I always ended up in the infirmary due to Combat Shock, and I always had the worse case of that."

'_Attention pilots, we're over the target area, commencing drop. Good luck and God speed.'_ The drop ship's operator said as he sent the fourty-four suits on their way.

"Wake me, when we're about to open the pod." Tyree said as he took a nap. Luna couldn't believe how relaxed her idol was as the friction began to shake the pod. The comm-chatter on the pod's status covered most of the frequencies as the young Raven stared at the altimeter and outer hull temperature. Her nervousness rose as the altitude dropped. "Calm down, Luna." Tyree told her as he placed Destroyer's left hand on Spellbinder's right.

"I thought you were sleeping." Luna replied in surprise.

"Who can sleep with all this noise and vibration? Beside, I got a rookie to look after." He told her.

"Have you ever killed anyone before?" She asked while already knowing the answer.

"I did, lots of times. It was the main cause of my Combat Shock. I still remember, by name, every AC pilots I've killed." He replied as he closed his eyes. "Boyle La Flaga, Rondo Strung Sahaku, Sarah 'Helios' Allster, Jayna 'Ravage' Caldwell, my own uncle Leos Clyne… each of their names have been carved into my soul for eternity."

"At least now, you're no-longer carrying that burden alone." She told him reassuringly.

"Thanks, Luna. Although for Strung, I have no regrets fog killing him the bastard deserved it, because he betrayed me and the Ravens." He replied.

"Cut the chatter you two, we're about to break." Bravo 1 ordered.

"As Ken said before he died inside the S.T.A.I. by Boyle's hands, 'Let's rock!'" Tyree said loudly as the pod broke up in the lower stratosphere right above the Atlantic Federation's Pacific fleet, which was caught with its pants down. Tyree quickly detached from the pod's frame and charged the fleet head first with both HERAs ignited, while Luna took to the skies to engaged the quickly scrambled F7D Spearheads.

Destroyer slammed onto the flight deck of a _Spengler_-class carrier, right behind the command tower, and slashed it clean off. The pilot felt a small spasm in the back of his head and activated his remote weapons. Two set of four funnels folded out of Destroyer's back like a pair of fins and launched. The eight funnels quickly charged the fighters and destroyed them with great ease. Luna, being her first sortie, was quickly adapting to the planes' speed and kept shooting them down a dozen at a time, most in part that she had one hell of a good teacher. Something, she would slash them with one of her HERAs and her combat style quickly developed, as Tyree suggested her to have. It quickly showed that the Earth Forces were completely out matched as the fleet was overwhelmed and destroyed. "Carpentaria's ours!" Luna said as she destroyed a few remaining stragglers with her HiMAT attack.

"It was a little too easy for my liking," Tyree told her, also looks like the DRAGOON system works perfectly. The perfect successor to Zio's Orbit Cannon Launcher."

"I wonder how the others are doing?" She thought out loud as she brought Spellbinder next to Destroyer on the beach near the Mass Driver. A few ZAFT pilots Oceanians admired both Ravens at their efficiency in battle.

1!

At Gibraltar, five entire Eurasian tank corps were nothing more than smothering wrecks as a small tank and artillery division were retreating as a phantom killer was easily stalking them with her stealth field generator. Remille carefully aimed her AGNI in front of the armored column and grinned evilly. "He can run, you can't hide. All you can do is die!" She yelled as she squeezed the trigger. The multi-phased energy spew out of the sniper rifle and obliterated the fleeing troops. All but one linear tank were destroyed and Morgan Chevalier commanded this tank.

'I've got to get me one of those.' He though as he looked behind at the teal and silver mobile suit. 'Even though, Victoria fell in under three minutes as every single Spearheads and weapon emplacements were eradicated in a single attack by only one suit. I think I'll quit from the Earth Forces and join them instead.' While Morgan thought of a way to quit, he felt his tank turn towards Gibraltar. "Hey, what's going on here?" He demanded.

"Sir, WE QUIT!" Said the tank's driver.

"Yeah, we're not being paid enough just to get our butts kicked!" Added the tank's gunner/loader.

"Don't let me stop you then, because I quit too!" Morgan said as he opened the tank's hatch and brought out a Cuban cigar. "Now, give me your uniform jacket."

"What for, sir?" Asked the gunner as he removed his jacket.

"Simply really. Makeshift white flag." Morgan replied as he tied the jacket to the tank's antenna.

1!

Back at Carpentaria, a small-unarmed submersible mobile armor beached itself near the Mass Driver and was quickly surrounded by ZAFT infantry and both Ravens with weapons drawn. The pilot opened the cockpit and slowly climbed out with both hands in the air to show that she was unarmed. The pilot jumped down from the armor and she was ordered to remove her helmet. She removed her pale blue and black helmet revealing her short blond hair, which Tyree immediately recognized. "Jane?"

"You know her?" Luna suspiciously asked.

"I met her two years ago at the barbecue. She was SAMSARA's girlfriend back then." He explained as he lowered his sidearm.

"SAMSARA? Is Jason still alive?" Jane Houston asked with some hope in her eyes.

"I'm sorry, but your government killed him." He told her.

"DAMN IT!!!" Jane yelled throwing her helmet onto the ground and shattering the visor. "Well it's a good thing that I'm defecting to you guys then." She added. Luna and Tyree looked at each other and grinned at the thought of a new Raven so son after capturing one of the Earth's Mass Drivers.

1!

Meanwhile back at the Martius Arsenal, the Raven command ship, _Phoenix_, was now completed and was slowly being brought online. The 460 meter long _Tristar_-class cruiser was being lower inside the PLANT as massive blast doors closed above her and the Outer blast doors opened below as the anchors claws lowered the ship into open space and released her. _'_Phoenix_, this is Arsenal. You're clear for departure.'_ The Arsenal's comm operator informed them.

"Helm, set course for Earth, all head full. Let's recover out pilots." Alexandria ordered as the _Phoenix_' engines roar to life. The ship moved towards Earth with a velocity that could outrun even one of ZAFT's _Nazca_-class destroyers with ease.

"Estimate time of arrival at current speed, fifteen minutes. Heat shields standing by." Meyrin said from her post.

"Scanners, any sign of Earth Forces ship on approach?" Monroe asked.

"Negative, ma'am. But suggest to go to level 2 alert status." Answered an officer in the Combat Information Center.

"Very well. Meyrin, make it happen." Alex ordered.

"Right. Attention all hands, we are now on level 2 battle stations, repeat, we are now at level 2 battle station." Meyrin broadcasted throughout the ship. The Phoenix sped through the Debris Belt at great speed on a plotted course that would avoid all the big chunks and wrecks. The Raven warship approached the planet on a course for Australia.

'Now, our mission truly begins.' Alexandria thought as the _Phoenix_ entered the Earth's atmosphere.

Chapter end…

1!

Deathblade: Well here's chapter three. Keep in mind, that this is the last chance to submit an OC. Now here are the two new ones

1!

Model number: RVN-948N  
Code name: Enforcer  
Unit Name: Varien  
Unit type: General Purpose/Combat Superiority Mobile Suit  
Manufacturer: ZAFT  
Operator: Ravens  
Assigned Pilot: Corrin Allheart  
Pilot Call sign: Black Widow  
Paint Job: Death Black with red hourglass mark on back and shoulders  
First deployment: March 9th CE 70  
Accommodation: pilot only cockpit in torso  
Dimensions: overall height 17.72 meters  
Weight: max gross 68.4 metric tons  
Construction: Ancient Martian alloy on movable frame  
Power plant: 4 x Antimatter canister, output rated at 3 GW  
Equipment and design features: sensors, range 21300 meters; Hyper ECM and ECCM; Pack hard point on back  
Fixed armaments: 2 x Beam Vulcan gun, fire-linked, mounted in head; "Hera" High powered Beam saber, power rated 14.1 MW, either arm mounted or hand uses; Extendable Anti-beam shield, mounted on left arm; retractable Vibro blades with anti-beam coating in hip armor, hand carried in use;  
Optional hand armaments: "Zeus" High powered beam rifle, power rated at 15.8 MW;  
Optional Fixed armaments: ZAFT Silhouette Packs (Force, Sword, Blast, and Destiny), ZAFT Wizard Packs (Gunner, Blaze, Slash, modified Providence, and Knight), EA Striker Packs (Doppelhorn, Divine, and Noir)

1!

Model number: RVN-948N  
Code name: Enforcer  
Unit Name: Storm Wolf  
Unit type: General Purpose/Combat Superiority Mobile Suit  
Manufacturer: ZAFT  
Operator: Ravens  
Assigned Pilot: Sebastian Connor  
Pilot Call sign: Storm Wolf  
Paint Job: Pale White with Light Grey trims  
First deployment: March 9th CE 70  
Accommodation: pilot only cockpit in torso  
Dimensions: overall height 17.72 meters  
Weight: max gross 68.4 metric tons  
Construction: Ancient Martian alloy on movable frame  
Power plant: 4 x Antimatter canister, output rated at 3 GW  
Equipment and design features: sensors, range 21300 meters; Hyper ECM and ECCM; METEOR link up system  
Fixed armaments: 2 x Beam Vulcan gun, fire-linked, mounted in head; "Hera" High powered Beam saber, power rated 14.1 MW, mounted on right "Xiphias", hand uses; 2 x M100 "Balaena" Plasma cannons stored in wings, mounted over shoulders in use in HiMAT mode; 2 x MMI-M15 "Xiphias" rail cannon, folded underneath hips, spread out in use in HiMAT (High Mobility Aerial Tactics) mode; 1 x Gerbera Straight katana, hip mounted sheath, has Anti-beam coating;  
Optional hand armaments: "Zeus" High powered beam rifle, power rated at 15.8 MW;  
Remote weapons: 10 x Planet Defensors, mounted on legs (three each) and arms (two each);

1!

Model number: RVN-948N  
Code name: Enforcer  
Unit Name: Rampage  
Unit type: General Purpose/Combat Superiority Mobile Suit  
Manufacturer: ZAFT  
Operator: Ravens  
Assigned Pilot: Morgan Chevalier  
Pilot Call sign: Mad Dog  
Paint Job: Dark Blue with Red trims  
First deployment: March 9th CE 70  
Accommodation: pilot only cockpit in torso  
Dimensions: overall height 17.72 meters  
Weight: max gross 68.4 metric tons  
Construction: Ancient Martian alloy on movable frame  
Power plant: 4 x Antimatter canister, output rated at 3 GW  
Equipment and design features: sensors, range 21300 meters; Hyper ECM and ECCM;  
Fixed armaments: 2 x Beam Vulcan gun, fire-linked, mounted in head; "Hera" High powered Beam saber, power rated 14.1 MW, either arm mounted or hand uses; Hard wired Providence Wizard Pack; 2 x Spiked Shoulder shield, mounted on both Shoulders;  
Optional hand armaments: "Zeus" High powered beam rifle, power rated at 15.8 MW;  
Remote weapons: 2 x DRAGOON beam spike equipment type, mounted on back; 6 x dual barrel DRAGOON funnels, mounted on back;

1!

Model number: RVN-948N  
Code name: Enforcer  
Unit Name: Leviathan  
Unit type: General Purpose/Combat Superiority Mobile Suit  
Manufacturer: ZAFT  
Operator: Ravens  
Assigned Pilot: Jane Houston  
Pilot Call sign: White Whale  
Paint Job: Deep Ocean Blue with Pale Blue trims  
First deployment: March 9th CE 70  
Accommodation: pilot only cockpit in torso  
Dimensions: overall height 17.72 meters  
Weight: max gross 68.4 metric tons  
Construction: Ancient Martian alloy on movable frame  
Power plant: 4 x Antimatter canister, output rated at 3 GW  
Equipment and design features: sensors, range 21300 meters; Hyper ECM and ECCM; Underwater capabilities;  
Fixed armaments: 2 x Beam Vulcan gun, fire-linked, mounted in head; "Hera" High powered Beam saber, power rated 14.1 MW, either arm mounted or hand uses; 1 x Anti-ship Trident, anti-beam coated, mounted on back, hand in use; 2 x triple barreled forearm mounted torpedo tubes;  
Optional hand armaments: "Zeus" High powered beam rifle, power rated at 15.8 MW;  
Remote weapons: None

1!

Model number: RVN-948N  
Code name: Enforcer  
Unit Name: Orca  
Unit type: General Purpose/Combat Superiority Mobile Suit  
Manufacturer: ZAFT  
Operator: Ravens  
Assigned Pilot: Stella Louisier  
Pilot Call sign: Defender  
Paint Job: Silver with Dark Fuchsia trims  
First deployment: March 9th CE 70  
Accommodation: pilot only cockpit in torso  
Dimensions: overall height 17.72 meters  
Weight: max gross 68.4 metric tons  
Construction: Ancient Martian alloy on movable frame  
Power plant: 4 x Antimatter canister, output rated at 3 GW  
Equipment and design features: sensors, range 21300 meters; Hyper ECM and ECCM;  
Fixed armaments: 2 x Beam Vulcan gun, fire-linked, mounted in head; "Hera" High powered Beam saber, power rated 14.1 MW, either arm mounted or hand uses; 1 x Anti-ship Trident, anti-beam coated, mounted on back, hand in use; 2 x MR-Q15A "Griffon" beam blade, mounted in knees;  
Optional hand armaments: "Zeus" High powered beam rifle, power rated at 15.8 MW;  
Remote weapons: None

1!

Model number: RVN-948N  
Code name: Enforcer  
Unit Name: Atalanta  
Unit type: General Purpose/Combat Superiority Mobile Suit  
Manufacturer: ZAFT  
Operator: Ravens  
Assigned Pilot: Rena Imalia  
Pilot Call sign: Death Blossom  
Paint Job: Red with Dark Pink trims  
First deployment: March 9th CE 70  
Accommodation: pilot only cockpit in torso  
Dimensions: overall height 17.72 meters  
Weight: max gross 68.4 metric tons  
Construction: Ancient Martian alloy on movable frame  
Power plant: 4 x Antimatter canister, output rated at 3 GW  
Equipment and design features: sensors, range 21300 meters; Hyper ECM and ECCM;   
Fixed armaments: 2 x Beam Vulcan gun, fire-linked, mounted in head; 2 x M1500 "Orthros" high-energy long-range beam cannon, power rating unknown; 2 x octo missile launchers (Five per tube), shoulder mounted;  
Optional hand armaments: None  
Remote weapons: None

1!

Deathblade: Well those are the other mobile suits and pilots. I bet you're all asking 'What the hell is a _Tristar_-class cruiser?' well simply go to the following site for the details. Just remove the spaces.

robotech. com/ infopedia/ mecha/ viewmecha.php?id53

Keep in mind, I've modified it from it's original specs for this fic to be equipped with two METEOR weapon platforms, a minimum mobile suit carrying capacity of 12 and a maximum of 18, and I've added four linear catapults. Anyway, I've already begun writing chapter 4, so I only need one more OC for the minimum amount of pilots. 'Til next time.


End file.
